Par(k)anoide
by martesplan
Summary: (BAEKYEOL) Se comenta en la peluquería que Chanyeol tiene esquizofrenia paranoide por ver desde su infancia un adorable fantasma al que llama Ratoncito. Chanyeol está acostumbrado a vivir así y es feliz a pesar de todo hasta que, un día, se encuentra con un chico que es la viva imagen del espectro. No comprende cuál es la razón de tal contrariedad, pero, ¿y si se enamorara de él?


— Ya estamos… —murmuró la profunda voz de nuestro protagonista en la oscuridad recóndita de su cuarto. La dicha habitación era de dos ridículos metros cuadrados y claro, la cama era tamaño bolsillo para que cupiera semejante ser humano de metro ochenta y cinco. Lo peor que le podía pasar es que cuando al fin encontraba la pose le entrara el pis tonto. De la rabia se destapó agresivamente y montó un escándalo cruzando el pasillo sosteniéndose sus partes porque se le escapaba el pipi. Entró al baño y lo normal: su retrete, su toallero, su lavamanos, su bañera con niño fantasma jugando a la pelota, lo típico en resumen.

¿Qué eso no es posible? Pues en la vida de Park Chanyeol sí. A esas alturas de su vida ya ni se inmutaba al ver al niño. Con esto quiero decir que llevaba años viendo esa aparición.

— Disculpa, en serio, no me importa que vengas a verme… —se dirigió al niño con voz desesperada por dormir— pero me da repelús… ya sabes, que me mires mientras hago mis cosas.

El niño se encogió de hombros con una expresión en sus ojos carentes de interés. Por su tamaño rondaría aproximadamente los cinco o seis años. Tendía a aparecer en la vida de Chanyeol cuando se le antojaba; siempre con la misma ropa saturada de barro y su pelotita. Su tez era blanca y translúcida, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento (y así sucedía).

Ante la indiferencia del niño, Chanyeol resopló y se puso a hacer pis con parsimonia. No todo el mundo era capaz de hacer aguas menores con un público tan peculiar como es un niño espectro jugando a pelota en la bañera. Olvidaros de cosas ordinarias en esta historia.

Al acabar el río y tirar de la cadena se lavó las manos y el pequeño le fisgoneaba con la mirada. Tenía un rostro tan adorable que era difícil sentirse intimidado por un fantasma así. A Chanyeol le encantaban sus grandes orejas, le recordaban a un ratoncito adorable. De hecho, ese era el apodo que le había puesto, después de tantos años siendo perseguido por ese espectro le sabía mal no ponerle un nombre.

Ratoncito aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba. Al principio le provocaba pánico interminable, pero al llevar dieciséis años viviendo así le terminó incluso cogiendo cariño. Ratoncito siempre iba con el mismo aspecto ahí donde se lo encontraba y Chanyeol suponía que debió morir con esa apariencia. Le entristecía que un niño tan pequeño abandonara el mundo tan rápido… bueno, físicamente, puesto que parecía que no se quería ir al más allá. En el fondo se preguntaba si a Ratoncito le gustaba estar con él, ¿por qué le perseguía? Nunca recibía respuestas de la infinidad de cuestiones que le formulaba. Pero por parte de Chanyeol, aunque suena muy patético —fuera risas—, Ratoncito le hizo compañía en momentos muy duros en su vida. Cuando no tenía a nadie a su lado, en su minúscula habitación; de repente aparecía Ratoncito y abrazaba su pelota acurrucado y se quedaba con él hasta que se tranquilizara. Por lo menos eso era lo que Chanyeol sentía.

Trató de investigar la anterior vida de Ratoncito para conocer, como mínimo, su nombre. Pero nunca encontró absolutamente nada, rebuscó por las esquelas de los periódicos e inspeccionó accidentes en esa zona de Seúl. Nada. Sin respuestas. Constantemente se preguntaba por qué Ratoncito andaba detrás suyo si no les unía ningún lazo, pero Chanyeol especulaba que tal vez debía ayudarlo a irse a… donde sea que vayan los muertos. O eso era lo que aprendió de las películas. «Ratoncito, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir para siempre y en paz?» Pero dado que el adorable fantasma nunca le hablaba, difícil se lo ponía para averiguar su razón para estar ahí. Un día decidió que dejaría de hacerse tantas preguntas y aprendió a convivir con esta aparición.

Pero claro que esto le trajo bastantes problemas. Cuando empezó a verlo en plena infancia lo pasó entre mal y regular. Sus gritos histéricos cuando veía a Ratoncito provocaban que incluso en una ocasión sus vecinos llamaran a la policía por el escándalo. Su madre trató de apaciguarle al principio pero no tardó en enviarlo a un psicólogo. Una de las hipótesis de opinión profesional era que padecía de una esquizofrenia paranoide, la que le provocaba imaginarse las cosas, oír voces y en resumen, la alteración de su personalidad. Se sometió a muchas pruebas y medicación pero de poco sirvió, el espectro nunca se iba. Como sólo podía verlo él era fácil pensar que se había vuelto demente, pero sus pruebas cerebrales en el hospital nunca encontraron ninguna anomalía. La familia Park hacía poco que se había mudado a otro barrio de Seúl, fue justo cuando empezó el delirio en la vida del pequeño. En su colegio no tardó en ser un secreto a voces y nunca tuvo muchos amigos debido al miedo que todos le tenían. Sus padres intentaron compensar la notable soledad de su hijo regalándole un hurón, pero el shock que tuvo cuando éste murió sirvió de lección para no traer más animales a casa. No querían que su hijo se volviera más esquizofrénico de lo que estaba.

Poco a poco se acostumbró a su soledad y se enamoró de la música. Su sueño era el mundo del espectáculo como una estrella del rock; ensayaba siempre que podía con su guitarra además de componer sus propias canciones. Tenía gran aprecio a su guitarra porque le costó tres años enteros ahorrar para conseguirla. En su familia estaban pasando malos tiempos económicos y para colmo, su hermana mayor había sido madre un año atrás.

¿Cosas buenas en la vida de Chanyeol? Bueno, su relación con su hermana y su sobrina era lo que más apreciaba. No tenía muy buena conexión con sus padres pero ellas dos siempre le habían apoyado (en resumen: que sus padres lo trataban como a un tarado).

Chanyeol siempre se ocupaba de cuidar a Hyemi, su sobrina, cuando su hermana estaba en el trabajo. Esto le impedía tener mucho tiempo para él ya que también trabajaba algunos días aleatorios a la semana. Por supuesto, compaginado con sus estudios, su poco tiempo restante lo invertía en su guitarra.

Un jueves al medio día recibió una llamada inesperada. Se trataba del líder de un grupo de rock que había dejado un anuncio en su universidad buscando guitarrista. Evidentemente Chanyeol no tardó en llamar saltando de alegría pero le contestaron con un "ya te contactaremos". Ese _contactaremos_ había llegado.

— Queremos ver tocar la guitarra a varios candidatos y sería bueno que pudieras pasarte este viernes por nuestro local —le informó el chaval con una voz muy pasiva— ¿Qué te parece?

Chanyeol tuvo que tapar el auricular del móvil para que no oyera su desorbitante emoción. Carraspeó un poco la garganta antes de volverse a poner.

— ¡Por supuesto! Digo… me va bien y eso. ¿He de traer algo?

—…Pues la guitarra y tal —la obviedad atravesó por la mitad a Chanyeol.

— Claro, tienes razón… Entonces, ¡dame la dirección que estaré allí como un clavo!

Como un niño emocionado por ir a Disneyworld transcribió las palabras de su emisor con una letra de médico de tantos nervios. Esperaba entenderlo cuando se le pasara la tontería. Al colgar hubiera hecho la croqueta por su cama pero el tamaño de ésta sólo le aseguraba un final feliz estampado en el suelo. A esto que Ratoncito apareció atravesando la puerta, su rostro estaba lleno de curiosidad. Chanyeol solía imaginarse mentalmente la voz de Ratoncito para charlar con él (estaba muy solo, de verdad).

— ¡Ratoncito! ¿Has oído? Este viernes tendré una audición para entrar en un grupo —sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar de la inmensa sonrisa que se posaba en su cara— ¡¿No sería emocionante que me cogieran?! ¡Wah! Además, podrás venir a verme, tú entras gratis.

Ratoncito ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

— Cuando lo veas lo entenderás. Me gustaría poder llegar a ser rico y famoso, ¿sabes qué haría primero? Te compraría ropa limpia y bonita. Bueno, en caso de que estuvieras vivo, claro —Ratoncito se puso a jugar con la pelota, ignorándole. Iba a continuar hablando solo cuando su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de su querida hermana:

« _De: Noona _

_Channie, recuerda que este viernes tengo que estar hasta tarde en el trabajo y debes cuidar de Hyemi. ¿Te acuerdas, no?_

_Ahora llegaré a casa, te traigo ramyun para cenar. Rico rico._

_¡Hasta ahora, enano! :*_ CHU. »

— Oh, mierda.

Los planes de Chanyeol como rockstar se desvanecieron en la lejanía cual coche entre la niebla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de pensar… pensar…

…

— ¡Claro! —aplaudió efusivamente y abrió velozmente su portátil prehistórico— ¿Por qué soy tan tonto? Puedo buscar un canguro para ese día y así puedo ir a mi audición.

Mientras buscaba por google un ladrillo imaginario golpeó su mentón.

— ¡NO! ¡Mierda! ¡Si no tengo dinero! —lloró en su interior. Con lo que le había costado pensar en la idea de un canguro ahora todavía más difícil: de dónde sacaba dinero para él. Además, cómo podía fiarse de un canguro por internet, ¿y si era un _pedobear_? «Nada de locuras Chanyeol.» se repitió a si mismo descartando ideas descabelladas de su mente. Pero entonces…

— ¡Ah! —una nueva idea se le vino a la mente. Su vecina del primero tenía cuatro hijos y tal vez conocía a alguien que le hiciera de canguro. Chanyeol bajó con su pijama rápidamente al primer piso. La señora Lee le explicó que tenía una amiga que en la peluquería la cual le recomendó un canguro encantador, todavía no lo había llamado. Su amiga era muy íntima, por lo que era de confianza absoluta. Eso fue suficiente para Chanyeol porque además el precio por hora se lo podía permitir.

Volvió a su apartamento correteando con el teléfono del chico en mano. Tenía que preguntar por un tal Baekhyun. Mientras clicaba a paso de tortuga número a número, Ratoncito entró desde la ventana y se asomó por el hombro de Chanyeol a ver qué se traía entre manos. Su cuerpo fantasmal se alarmó al instante de ver lo que hacía provocando un apagón en su habitación acompañado de un bizarro sonido. Fue como si en plena guerra, la sirena avisara de un ataque enemigo. Chanyeol se estremeció en el sitio por el susto, vio su corazón salir disparado a mil kilómetros por el horripilante susurro detrás de su oreja.

Los tenía en el cuello.

Al girarse no estaba Ratoncito, pero él había notado su presencia.

— ¿Eres tú, Ratoncito? —respiraba a cien por hora y juraría que el estruendo le recordaba _a algo_— Bueno… no me pegues estos sustos, ¿vale?

Se puso la mano en el pecho hasta que se tranquilizaron sus nervios y clicó en el botón de llamar.

_Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut._

— ¿Diga? —respondió una dulce vocecita al otro lado del teléfono. Chanyeol pensó que si había contestado el tal Baekhyun, causaba muy buena impresión.

— Esto… Hola, llamaba porque mi vecina me recomendó como canguro y… —dejó la frase inacabada. Esperaba no asustarle con su voz de orco recién levantado. Tenía la misma edad que él y pensó que no era necesario hablarle de usted. Se puso nervioso por si la pifiaba—, me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor.

— ¡Por supuesto! —reaccionó positivamente, a Baekhyun se le notaba muy entusiasmado— Estoy disponible en cualquier momento. Supongo que te lo habrá dicho la señora Lee. ¿Cuándo sería?

— ¡Chachi! Es que necesitaría que vigilaras a mi sobrina este viernes mientras yo salgo un rato para una urgencia —se paró un instante a pensar: debía conocer un poco al chico antes de dejarlo ahí solo con Hyemi, ¿no?—. Pareces de fiar, pero preferiría que vinieras un rato antes y hablamos, ¿qué te parece?

— Yo estoy encantado —Chanyeol escuchó cómo revolvía papeles con las manos—. A ver, dame tu nombre y dirección y estaré como un rayo a la hora que me digas.

Le repitió sus datos un par de veces para que no hubiera ningún error. A continuación se pasó diez minutos explicándole cómo se llegaba hasta su apartamento ya que parecía ser que Baekhyun no tenía buen sentido de la orientación. Le explicó que desde que tenía GPS en el móvil ya no le sucedía tanto, pero que no se preocupara porque llegaría a la hora exacta (¿Por qué le contaba su vida?). Con esto no quería decir que fuera despistado, sólo que a veces se perdía para llegar a los sitios desconocidos. Se rieron un poco de un par de bromas que surgieron a partir del tema.

Al colgar Chanyeol tuvo una sensación de bienestar interior. Como si hubiera tenido una conversación con alguien que conoce de hace tiempo. Por supuesto que no era así, pero Baekhyun mostró un caracter sociable y sus ingeniosas bromas hacían que te sintieras confortable. Tal vez era porque no solía, por no decir nunca, hablar con alguien de su misma edad y género y reírse un poco. Siendo francos, esa conversación no duró más de cinco minutos, pero Chanyeol era de fácil excitación con cualquier pequeña cosa, por muy cotidiana que fuera.

— Era muy simpático el canguro, —dejó el móvil en la mesita, dirigiéndose a Ratoncito que sabía que había vuelto— seguro que en persona también y Hyemi estará encantada.

El fantasma se puso de morros. Entonces Chanyeol recordó el estruendo de hacía un rato.

— Por cierto, ¿y ese relámpago/cosa que has hecho antes? Me has pegado un buen susto —hizo ademán de regañarle pero no podía—. Nunca lo habías hecho.

Ratoncito miraba su pelota, impasible.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que lo has hecho sin querer? —no recibía respuestas. Sabía que nunca las obtendría pero tenía la costumbre de hablar con él— No hay nada que perdonar, no pongas esa cara, Ratoncito.

— ¿Ahora hablas con ratas? —Chanyeol tragó saliva al oír al amargado de su padre por el pasillo. Su voz se levantó sobre cualquier sonido presente y aplastó la integridad física de Chanyeol ¿Cuándo había llegado? Con la llamada no se había enterado. Sin embargo ahí estaba su padre, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta con unos ojos tan cansados que las ojeras le llegaban hasta el suelo. Era obvio que le estaba juzgando con la mirada, esperando una respuesta.

— No… perdón padre, hablaba por teléfono —intentó poner una excusa. No era del todo mentira lo que decía.

— Tu teléfono está en la mesilla —levantó una ceja fijándose en el dicho objeto—. Qué poco sabes mentir. Hablabas otra vez con el fantasma, vaya pirado.

Se retiró suspirando entre una ligera carcajada. Chanyeol quería acostumbrarse a las bromas de su padre, pero era imposible. Pudo continuar escuchando cómo hablaba sobre él en la lejanía, burlándose con todas las intenciones de ofenderle. Cerró la puerta. Ya no estaba Ratoncito.

A veces esta situación era un poco desalentadora, pero nada podía con el optimismo de Chanyeol. Olvidó por completo lo ocurrido y tomó su guitarra durante largo rato, sin poder borrarse una sonrisa de la boca. No se comía mucho el tarro, por decirlo en palabras de plata. ¿Qué su padre se reía de él? Pues vale. Chanyeol estaba contento con tener al menos la compañía de Ratoncito. Al menos no le fallaba nunca porque podía aparecer dondequiera que estuviese, sin excepción.

Hundido en el mundo de la música perdió la noción del tiempo y de repente, su hermana mayor entró con Hyemi entre los brazos. En ese pequeño instante que su puerta estuvo abierta pudo oír de fondo otra discusión entre sus padres. Con la música no se había ni enterado. Cuando esto sucedía su hermana y su sobrina se venían a su cuarto a jugar un rato. Era algo tan típico que ni se molestaba en preguntar qué estaba pasando. Chanyeol abrió sus enormes brazos para atrapar a Hyemi. La pequeña de año y poco más soltó carcajadas de bebé en el abrazo de su tito.

— ¿Quién es la más guapa? —dijo en un tono divertido e infantil— Me han dicho que es… ¡Hyemi!

Yura se reía por lo bajo de ver a su hermano juguetear con su hija. Colocó todo el _ramyun_ en dos boles para cenar. Primero había dado de cenar a Hyemi y ahora les tocaba a los dos hermanos.

Cuando Chanyeol se tranquilizó de hacer tonterías con su sobrina acosó a preguntas a su hermana: cómo estás, cómo te ha ido hoy el día,… todo eso. A veces parecía el hermano mayor aunque no fuera así. Se tomaron los fideos con tranquilidad, como si fueran los únicos que existieran en la faz de la tierra. Hyemi se puso a jugar con un peluche. A su lado estaba Ratoncito.

«Jo, ojalá el pobre Ratoncito estuviera vivo para jugar con Hyemi. Hubieran sido buenos amigos.»

— ¿En qué piensas Channie? Vaya, se te cae la baba mirando a Hyemi… algo me dice que serás un buen padre —ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara, degustando el sabor de sus palillos. Su hermano se ruborizó.

— Tonterías, soy un desastre noona… además yo no seré padre.

— Eso lo veremos —dijo ella apoyando la espalda contra la cama, ya que estaban comiendo sobre el tatami.

— Tito Shanyeol —la niña jugaba pero sin intención de llamarle. Pronunciaba su nombre como para sí misma—. Shan…

— Chaaaan —le corrigió él, colocándose de rodillas a su lado—. Chan-Yeol.

— Yeol —sonrió. Chanyeol se derritió del amor. Si había algo más bonito que la sonrisa de esa pequeña que se lo dijeran.

— Dame un besito, ¿no? —se incurvó a su altura. Ella hizo un pucherito haciendo que _no_. Yura se terminaba sus fideos observando la escena. Decidió sacar el móvil para echarles una foto discretamente.

Un telón de pesadumbre cubrió la cara de Chanyeol como si le hubieran partido el corazón cual martillo aplastando un espejo. Hyemi se arrepintió en seguida y le dio un beso en los morros. Chanyeol se sintió tan feliz; un beso de su sobrina recargaba sus pilas al 200% y ya podía pasarle cualquier disgusto que nadie le sacaba de su nube.

La verdad agradecía mucho la unión con su hermana y, desde hacía un año y poco, con su sobrina. Si no hubiera sido por Yura probablemente Chanyeol se hubiera vuelto loco de verdad. Es posible que hubiera sido una persona diferente y para mal. Nunca encontraría las suficientes palabras en el mundo para darle las gracias.

Fue la semana más larga de la vida de Chanyeol. Su entusiasmo por que llegara el viernes le cortaba la respiración. La audición y conocer a ese chico tan agradable le hacía soltar chispas de alegría. Los viernes tenía dos horas de clase y después turno en la tienda de segunda mano donde trabajaba. Regresó con un petardo en el culo a su casa y tocó la guitarra hasta casi desgastarse los dedos. ¿Llegará bien Baekhyun? Le preocupaba que tuviera mal sentido de la orientación y se pudiera perder, Seúl no es precisamente cuatro casitas y basta. Pasaron cinco minutos de las seis, la hora acordada, cuando sonó el timbre. Chanyeol salió disparado de su cama como si tuviera muelles en los pies y corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió sin pensárselo dos veces. Ahí estaba Baekhyun. Vestía con una camisa de cuadros y llevaba una mochila que parecía gigante en comparación de su pequeño cuerpo. Bajo unas gafas de pasta enormes sonrió con los ojos.

— ¡Hola! Soy Baekhyun.

El resto de la frase Chanyeol ni la recuerda. Su vista empezó a emborronarse. Se sentía mareado de repente, como si acabara de subirse a la famosa atracción de las tracitas de una feria o si llevara mucho alcohol en vena. Golpeó la mano derecha el marco de la puerta para aguantar su cuerpo. La figura de Baekhyun delante se desdibujaba con el fondo, como si los efectos de sufrir un golpe de calor le poseyeran. Si tenía piernas ya no las sentía y su cabeza daba tantos giros como un ventilador, al acto, Baekhyun era mucho más alto que él: se había desplomado en el suelo. Escuchó en sus oídos un ligero pitido uniforme que parecía llegar desde la lejanía del mar. El aire parecía no querer entrar en su cuerpo y le costaba respirar.

_Byun Baekhyun, ¿por qué tienes el mismo rostro que Ratoncito?_


End file.
